


Sadness

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little manip inspired by some sad news from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

 


End file.
